Sakuraella
by Ayako Chan
Summary: A young girl's father dies, and now her step mother an step sisters forced her and her friends to be there maids. Then the prince is having a ball. But she can't go. Until three fairys help the girl go to the princes ball.Based on Cinderella. Act 4 is up
1. Getting to know the Kinomoto Family

* * *

Light: I hope this is an original fanfic. I'm not sure if anybody else did a fic like this.

Syaoran: This is gonna suck!!!

Light: Think whatever you want little wolf!!!

Syaoran: Yeah I'm a wolf alright, now shut up before I kick your ass!!!

Light: And I'll crush your bones you little @$$hole. 

Syaoran: Hey!!!

Light: Your right, sorry, you're a big @$$hole!!!!!

Everyone but them: _ _'

Sakura

Act 1

"Father…Father…FATHER," a young girl said trying to get her father to wake up.

Nothing happened. She started to shake him. Still nothing happened. She violently started to shake him. The maids watched as there dear boss, and friend died, as they too watched his youngest child cry, and feel pain that a child her age should never have felt.

The father's new wife watched, with tears too in her eyes. As her two children too cried. 

Seventeen years later

The young girl years after her father's death had become like her loyal friends her age. A maid a servant of her stepmother. Her stepmother had told her that it was better that way, and it would make her father happy. Even though she knew it wasn't right she agreed to do it. She knew if she didn't then she would lose the only thing she had left in the world that was her brother. He too was forced to be a servant. Along with his best friend Yukito, they lived a nice quiet life. That was until Meiling and Tulia got in her face. (Tulia is from my fanfic "New Homes are Never Good News")

"Come on hurry it up, we can't get by if the floors are dirty," Tulia shouted.

"You can go, if anything's going to get dirt it'll be the bottom of your shoes," the girl said.

"SAKURA, OUR SHOES WILL BE DIRTY, DUH, THAT'S THE POINT," Meiling shouted.

Sakura started to clean even faster, to the point where her old rag was hurting her hand. Her face badly bruised from her beatings and her hands sore with blisters from the rags. She was going to cry, but like everyday she fought the urge to do so. 

Just then the door was being knocked on. Sakura was about to get up to answer it, but then her friend Naoko said she had it.

A few minutes later Naoko came into the room, with a huge box and a letter attached to it. 

"What in the world is that," Sakura asked?

"It's the prince's birthday party, he's turning twenty-one, so as law says he has to find a bride," Yukito said.

"A bride huh," Sakura asked confused?

"Yes, I think he's having a ball or something like that," Chiharu said.

The door knocked again. This time Chiharu answered the door. When she answered it, a tall young male with back hair was there. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were because his eyes were closed. She flushed a little at his sight.

"Yes, can I help you," she asked?

"Um, I forgot to give the young lady who brought the big box in a few minutes ago this," he said with a small card.

When she took the card, their hands touched. She flushed a little at his touch. The he smiled.

"I bet you never knew that cards were invented by the royal family," he said.

The girl sweatdropped and got an angry face. She looked at him with cold eyes. He started to feel uneasy.

"NO IT WASN'T CLOW REED INVENTED CARDS," Chiharu said smacking him on his side of his head.

With that she slammed the door in his face. Leaving a very confused young man at the doorstep.

"Who was it," Rika said entering the room.

"Just a guy, who forgot to give you this Naoko," Chiharu said with a vein on her head.

A little fairy watched from afar. She sighed dreamily; this was so exciting to her. A new romance could start. A prince meeting a girl he never met, and they fall head over heels in love. It was so romantic. And she knew how she could make this even better. She had a plan.

"A BALL," Tulia squeaked in a high pitched voice.

"What does it say, what does it say mother tell use," Meiling said excited. 

The stepmother read the letter out loud:

Dear family,

We are inviting every girl under between sixteen and twenty-one to come to the ball. The prince will be choosing her bride between the dates of July 11, 12, and 13th. The idea is the first night will be dance where everyone gets to meet the prince, and along with the Clow Card look alike contest.

The second will be a singing contest. Remember to dress in your best dress. 

And then the final night will be the ball, and the prince will then choose his bride.

Remember to dress in the best robes you have.

We hope that everyone who will not be trying for the prince's heart to come out and watch the singing contest and the ball. 

Sigined,

The Li Clan

At the Castle

The prince read over the letter that was sent out to every family in the city. He took it and then tore it up into a few small pieces. 

__

"Mother why is it that you never let me do as my heart wants, all I ever wanted was for to me be happy, and free. What's the sense of being a prince if you never get to live a life of freedom."

"Prince Syaoran, you can live a life. Once you find a bride you'll be happy," his friend said.

"Eriol don't read my mind," the prince glared.

A Month later

"Hope you enjoy yourselves," Sakura said waving good-bye to her stepfamily.

"Don't be surprised if the prince falls for me Sakura, I got a love potion from the potions master today," Tulia said. "I'm gonna slip it into his drink."

"Not if I get him first, I got perfume, Love Potion #167," Meiling glared at her sister.

"We'll just see," Tulia said.

Sakura sweatdropped at her sisters as they left. For one last time that night she looked at her stepsisters. Meiling was dressed as the Fight card. And Tulia was dressed as the Hope card. (In this the Hope card is a legendary card. One that no one's ever seen.)

She closed the door and went back to her chores. Unknown to her the fairy that had been watching her a month ago and to new figures watched her. 

"She's the one with the card right," a man with long white hair, and long white robes said.

"It must be," a lion like beast said. 

"Alright as soon as the others are gone well help her out," the fairy said.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Violin: Should I stop here? 

Syaoran: No I got to know what Clow card is inside of Sakura.

Violin: I thought you said this was gonna suck!

Tomoyo: Okay lets get back to the fic…

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Okay we'll be back later," Yukito said leaving with the rest of her stepmother's slaves.

"Good-bye," she shouted as they left down the street.

She sighed and walked down to the kitchen. When she entered the room. She was about to light a candle, bit then she saw strange little dust in the air. It was a golden purple; along with that some golden yellow eyes were seen on the other side of the room. Then to join on the other side of the room was ice blue eyes. She was about to scream, her mouth was in an O shape, but no sound came. 

Then a light came from no where and a tall male with the ice-cold blue eyes, was behind her holding her in place. He was wearing long white robes. 

And then right in front of her face was a lion with knight's armor, it had no mane, but somehow she knew it was a male. It had long yellow wings, and a long tail.

With the man and the monster was a girl Sakura's age. She had long gray-purple hair, with purple eyes. She had fairy wings with a long white dress that showed her curves of her body.

"Who are you people," she mumbled under the male's hand that was covering her mouth.

"She is the one," the girl said looking into her eyes after the lion was finished looking into his eyes.

"I'm what," she mumbled again. 

"She's the prefect one to make his heart become kind again," the male said.

"Make who's heart become kind," Sakura mumbled confused.

"Oh, sorry Sakura," the girl said.

"How'd you know my name," she said after the male took his hand away from her mouth.

"I'm your fairy god-friend," the girl said. "And my name is Tomoyo."

"I'm your fairy god-guardian," the beast said. "My name is Kero."

"And I am your fairy god-angel," the male said. "My name is Yue." 

"What are you doing here," Sakura asked as if they were all crazy.

Tomoyo grabbed her, and pulled her into another room. A few minutes later Sakura was wide-eyed and shocked. She held in her hand, two small cards the size of her neck. Yue looked at her. 

"So you are the one the cards choose, you're the one who protected them from harm," he said looking at Sakura's bruised face. "I gift I will give you is too have your body to be free form your scars."

Wings appeared on his back. Then he picked a feather from his wings, and placed it on her head. With a little second the bruises disappeared from her face.

"Oh Yue thank you," Sakura said giving him a little hug.

"Sakura I know how much you want to go to the prince's birthday so I'm going to give you a costume of one of the two Clow cards you have with you," Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo took the cards from Sakura and placed them on the floor. She placed her hand on the top of them.

"Now Sakura I used my magic too mix the cards, so know I want you too pick up one of the cards," Tomoyo explained.

"But the cards had no name and no picture how you gonna know what card you have," Sakura asked?

"The card's picture will appear as soon as you look at it," Tomoyo said.

Sakura picked up a card, which was the left. As soon as she looked at the card the name and picture appeared. 

"The light card," Sakura asked?

"Okay your going to be dressed as the light card,' Tomoyo said.

"What about the other card," Sakura asked?

"You'll find out what card it is on Sunday," Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo started to wave a small purple wand, with a flash of light; Sakura opened her light blinded eyes.

She looked down at herself. She looked like the light card now. She had the tight dress. Her usual long tangled hair was now in a long wavy sort. She had everything but he big crown; instead she had a little star on her forehead.

"The star is your aura's power," Kero said.

"Are you ready," Tomoyo asked?

"Hai," Sakura replied.

With that Kero's closed his eyes and a settle appeared on his back. 

"This is your drive," Tomoyo said. "Use him well. But remember you have to get out of there at midnight."

"Okay," Sakura said.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Light: Hello everyone how is everyone tonight. Hope you read all this far. This is well kind of a cardcaptor messed up version of Cinderella. 

And the next chapter is all done in Syaoran's Pov:

So sleep time for me it's 4:58 am so nite nite!!!!!


	2. Sitting with Love

Light: Here with act 2. And thank you Sakura Li for your really nice review. I didn't think it was very twisted, thank you, no one has ever told me it was twisted. Even when I tried to.

And thank you for all your review's people. Even thought you didn't have to it's great that people tell me what you think.

Syaoran: All least there's someone who thinks me and Sakura would make a good couple.

Light: If I thought you too were a bad couple, then I write Y+S fics!!! Or E+T fics!!!

Eriol: Hey!!!!!

Yue: * glares *

Light: I SAID IF!!!! I maybe hate SYAORAN LI. But still S+S forever!!!!!

Syaoran: Yeah right!!!!

Light: * Punches * Shut Up!!!!

Syaoran: I see little stars….

Light: Start the fic!!!!!

Sakura

Act 2

"Sakura one more then," Kero said landing at the castle grounds.

"Yes."

"When you're here, you have to go by another name," Kero said.

"What name do you think would be best," Sakura asked?

"How about Ying Fa," Kero said.

"I love it," Sakura said.

"You better go now," Kero smiled.

"Okay, good bye," Sakura said.

"I'll be here waiting here before midnight," Kero said watching her leave. "And Sakura…"

"What," she said stopping.

"Good luck," Kero said.

"Thank you," she said walking up to the castle out of Kero's site.

"You might need it," Kero whispered walking to the night.

Inside the castle

Prince's Pov:

There I was at my ball. Being hauled on by two girls. They appeared to be twins. One had aqua green eyes, and blonde hair. The other had black hair, and red eyes.   
They were both holding onto my arms tightly, almost to the point where my blood was being cut off.

"Ladies could you kindly take your hands off my arms," I say in a sharp tone.

They let go as soon as they hear my tone. The idea that mother came up with was such a boring thing to me. And annoying, all I ever did was tell women to get their hands off me. 

I looked up at my two friends; they were laughing at me. They sometimes ticked me off, but they were all I had for friends, and they were the best of friends to me.

With out any reason the music stopped. As yet another guest came into the castle. The announcer called out her name to everyone.

"Welcoming Lady Ying Fa," the announcer called out to the guest in the ballroom.

I looked over to the entrance hall where I saw not a young woman, but a young goddess of beauty and grace entered.

She seemed to be uneasy and scarred. There were lots of young men at the ball. All was looking for a young woman to meet. All there eyes on her. 

She seemed to blush, and walked down the stairs with many eyes on her. She walked down passed everyone to the corner. And stood there.

I knew then and there it was my chance to meet her, not that I really wanted to meet her. I didn't like women, I didn't trust them, and all women wanted were to marry me. Just so they could be queens. 

But I knew there was something different about this girl, something that suppurated her from the other women.

I tried continually to get through the crowd of women hovering over me. Really if I wasn't a royal then I would take my sword and kill all these women.

By the time I got to the spot where the girl named Ying Fa was. She had disappeared from her spot. I cursed under my breath. But then I remembered that I had magical powers. I could sense my way to her. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. Then I opened my eyes.

__

"The gardens," I thought.

I made my way to the castle gardens. That's where I saw her. She was beside the garden's fountain. My favorite place at the castle. 

"It beautiful isn't it," I asked her.

She turned almost surprised. She seemed to smile at me. She nodded her head in yes.

"Yes I agree with you, it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen," she said.

__

"Not as beautiful as you are," I thought.

"I come here almost everyday," I say back.

"Oh, you work at the palace, or live here then," she said.

"In a way yes," I say. 

I said this only because I just wanted to know if maybe she would like me if she didn't know about my real job.

"It must be really nice to live in such a beautiful place," she said.

"It's not as nice as you think it is," I said.

"I guess it's not in a way, having to bother with us lower class," she said.

"Not really, I would love to be in the lower class world then here," I confessed.

She seemed to look at me confused. I shook it off. Then I got an idea.

"Would you like to dance," I asked? 

She seemed to blush, and nodded a yes. And took my out streaked hand.

I had a quick wave of heat come over me. I didn't understand this very much. I never felt something like this before. Like I was on fire, burning from the inside. Burning my face with heat.

I took her to the castle's dance floor; everyone seemed to watch us in shock. I couldn't help but to see the looks on my friend's faces. I looked up to see they were laughing at me. I just gave them a look and turned my attention back to Lady Ying Fa.

"You're a very good dancer," she told me.

The heat over took my face again; this was very strange to me. I never felt like this around other women, just this one, and this one beauty. 

Even if she looked like the Light card, not even the light card's beauty could compare to her.

"You're a graceful dancer also," I told her back.

After about twenty minutes of dancing, we stopped, and I took her to a small place that took us to the Castle River that ran through the castle grounds.

The moon's reflection was dancing around in a circle on the small waves that the breeze of the evening made in the river.

"Tell me about yourself," I whisper in her ear.

"Like what," she said looking at the ground.

"What are your hobbies," I asked?

"Well I like to help out in the yard with our maids sometimes," she said in a weak voice.

"Your friends with them," I asked?

"Oh, yes, my best friends are my maids daughter's, I couldn't have better friends or maids," she said. 

"My two best friends are sons to the castle's maids," I told her.

"You never did tell me your name," Sakura said.

I was a little shocked, what was I suppose to tell her, I'm was the prince, it did sound right maybe it was the time that I did tell her. I did know for sure now that she liked him not because I was the prince. Because they knew each other pretty well enough to be friends.

"My name is Syaoran," I said shyly. 

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. What was she thinking? Did she feel like a moron or something? 

"Y-your prince Syaoran," she asked me?

I nodded my head yes to her. I didn't know what to say to her. She seemed to be looking away. But then I noticed that she was looking at the clock.

"Is something wrong," I asked?

"No it's just that I have to be home before midnight," and it's 11:55 so I have to be on my way, I hope to see you tomorrow," she said to me.

Something told me not to let her go before telling her something, but what was I suppose to tell her…

"Good night lady Ying Fa," I said.

She smiled at me as she left onto the night towards the gate. As she left it hit me like a rock. Or so I thought. Could it be that I was falling in love. My breathing became deeper and it seemed to be harder to breathe. Then I knew for sure, I had fallen in love with her. 

"_I love you my Ying Fa_," I thought in my mind.

Sakura's Pov: 

I walked outside out of the gates, where Kero was waiting for me. I smiled at him and climbed on his back and made my way back home. Smiling the whole way back to my room.

Tomoyo's Pov:

I stopped my camcorder. I smiled at the prince's smile. And I watched as Sakura left. 

"That was so KAWAII," I shouted.

*&*&*&*&*&*

Light: Well that was act 2.

Sakura: I think E+T well spice things up.

Eriol: * blushes *

Tomoyo: * blushes *

Light: Okay see you in act 3.


	3. Singing Contest to the Prince's heart

Silver Blaze: There I'm here with act 3. Well I've been busy with my first lemon, with the help of White Mist Wolf, yet another thank you for your help White Mist Wolf.

Syaoran: The North American version is even more messed up.

Sakura: You're telling me…you didn't even have that dream, with the dream card…

Syaoran: Your dream was really messed up…

Sakura: I know…the way Yukitio said Kero was so weird. 

Silver Blaze: Yes the North American version was messed up, but the French version wasn't. They had your dream and everything Syaoran.

Syaoran: ….

Silver Blaze: Anyway start my fic now!!!

Sakura

Act 3

"No Sakura like this," Tomoyo said. " On a sleepless even I sing alone."

"I can't sing Tomoyo, I just won't go tonight, problem solved," Sakura said sweatdropping.

"Come on, we only have ten more minutes till the time card's power is done," Kero said.

"Okay I'll try the song again," Sakura sighed.

*&*&*&*&*&*

At the castle

"So Syaoran you never told me last night sense you went to bed, do you like that girl you met last night," Yelan Syaoran's mother asked?

"I though she was a lot different then the other girl's were that's all," Syaoran replied.

"I see," Yelan smiled walking out of the room.

Syaoran sighed at looked out his room's window, the cool air flowed in like cold water covering his skin in hot weather. He watched as his guests started to make there way to the castle and make there way to the grand hall.

*&*&*&*&*&*&

Sakura entered the room slowly and shyly. Once again people's eye's, or at least the men's eyes leaded on her. As the day before she waited in the corner for the contest to start, she had already got her number, she was number 45.

"Cheer up Sakura," Tomoyo said.

Sakura looked around to see her fairy-god friend. Her eyes almost freaked out when she saw her.

"Tomoyo what if someone sees you," Sakura gasps.

"Oh, don't worry everyone will think it a part of my dress," Tomoyo replied. "I'll just checking up on you, then I'll go back to my little look-out."

"What look out," Sakura asked?

"There you are," said a male voice.

She turned to see Prince Syaoran. She flushed a light pink color, and looked at him, or at least his feet, she couldn't take his gaze. He walked a little closer to her. She looked up at his face, not meeting his gaze. He looked down into her emerald orbs. 

"When…when's it your t-turn to sing," Syaoran asked lightly.

"I'm number 45," she replied now meeting his gaze.

"I'm looking forward to it, after the contest can I see you, I mean if you want to," Syaoran asked flushing.

"Um…if there's time left, I have to go again at midnight," she told him.

"It's 6:00 PM now so I think we'll have lots of time," Syaoran laughed.

Sakura flushed a red so bright it could have been a lighthouse's light. She looked away and nodded at him.

"I've better get going, I'll meet you in the gardens after the contest," Syaoran waved and left towards the throne room.

"Yea, good-bye," Sakura sighed dreamily.

At the contest

"Now presenting singer #17, Lady Tulia," a girl said.

Music started to beat up and was playing a song with a quick beat. Syaoran remembered hearing the song. It was White Reflection. (From Gundam Wing)

She started out as a good singer, and then she started to get to hyper and started to squeal. Syaoran covered his ears in a discreet way.

"Now presenting singer #18, Lady Meiling," the girl said.

Meiling walked out, you could clearly tell that she was scared to death, the music started to play a soft slow song.

She was singing very lightly, and soft, she was their singing eye's on me, a song that a woman wrote a long time ago. She was great, until she got to the end, and messed it up. 

The night went on like that…

"Now our last singer, #45 Lady Ying Fa," the girl said sighing happily. 

Sakura walked up, blushing a light color, and her music started to play.

Sakura:

A tickle in the Night Sky,

Far Far away

A golden star I glazed at in my dreams,

On a Sleepless evening I sing alone,

Tomorrow I'll sing with you,

On the wings of a dream,

On a sleepless evening I sing alone,

Tomorrow I'll sing with you,

On the wings of a dream,

On a sleepless evening I sing alone,

Tomorrow I'll sing with you,

On the wings of a dream… 

The music stopped and she bowed and walked off stage, not listening to the applause the people in the crowd was giving her.

"She wasn't that good," Tulia growled.

"I don't know, she was pretty good Tulia," Meiling said.

Tulia looked at her twin sister with an odd eye. Meiling sweatdropped. And with a blink of the eye Tulia was gone.

"Oh, where's that Tulia go now," Meiling asked?

*&*&*&*&*&*

Silver Blaze: Sorry about the shortness. I'm grounded from the computer. I'm not even suppose to be on the computer right now. So if I'm caught. My Fanficion writing days are over.


	4. Kiss

* * *

Silver Blaze: Sorry for the really long lateness. I had writer's block, and I still do. So I don't know what the heck I'm doing.

Syaoran: You never know what you're doing.

Silver Blaze: * glares * Be quiet.

Syaoran: Um…how about NO! =p

Sakura: SYAORAN be nice!!

Syaoran: Sorry Sakura…_ _'

Sakura

Act 4

Sakura yawned, even if it was only 9:06 PM she was so tired. But she still made her way to the gardens. She walked around the gardens until she came to the fountain. The same one she saw had met the prince at yesterday. He was there, as she was yesterday.

He turned and smiled at her. She flushed a cute pink. This made Syaoran smiled even more. He walked closer to her.

"You did a wonderful job Lady Ying Fa," he said taking yet another step forward.

"Thank you Prince Syaoran," she said not meeting his eyes.

He took his hand and placed it under her chin, and looked into her emerald eyes. They were almost like an emerald lake, in the shape of eyes. 

"Please just call me Syaoran," he smiled.

"And could you call me Ying Fa instead of Lady Ying Fa, you make me sound a lot higher then I really am," she smiled back.

She finally met his gaze, now blushing a very deep red. She turned to shake it off, but since the prince's hand was there, her head wouldn't move. Her eyes didn't want to leave his eyes. His deep amber colored eyes. They were so much more beautiful then amber or even gold.

He took his free hand and placed it around her waist, then pulled her closer to him. He then leaded down, and her eyes closed as his did also, then their lips met.

Angry aqua green eyes watched them. The greenness changed to a deep jealous jade. Then the eyes widened in shock. They had realized something.

"_So you're the mysterious girl Sakura. I should have known at the singing contest. You always sing when you make breakfast in the morning. And I should have known that Ying Fa means Sakura in Chinese_" they thought with a satisfied smile on there face. "_I'll just have to make sure you're not here tomorrow night_."

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Silver Blaze: Hello All!!!!! Act 3 is done!!!!

Eriol: Don't you mean Act 4?

Silver Blaze: Silly me, hehe I went to a really cool wedding last night!!!! My cousin who has been teaching in Japan married a Manga artist who, listen to this!!! Works for CLAMP!!!!! ^0^

Syaoran: Ask her to sue Neleva for messing up Cardcaptor Sakura.

Silver Blaze: No, not on there honey moon…WELL SEE YOU ALL IN ACT 5 THE FINAL ACT!!!!!


End file.
